Dramatiques!
by kaybella
Summary: Songfic, M for language onlyA lone figure stands in a beacon of light, her arms raised to the same side, waiting. her presence is great and she is ready. to present, for you reading pleasure, Dramatiques.... in song!
1. Human Nature

**Karkaroff Chapter the First**

Scene: Alone in a dark room, Igor Karkaroff sits awaiting judgment, for his misdeeds against the Dark Lord. Hoping against hope for forgiveness, he lifts his voice…. _In song._

Uh-huh huh huh huh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh

When you were dark lord supreme  
I didn't want you around  
that snakelike face has always made you stand out in the crowd  
But potter killed you from the crib  
one curse was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh Voldie give me one more chance  
(show you I'll obey you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back in the fold)  
Oh Voldie' I was blind to let you down  
(let you down Voldie)  
But not since I see you in the flesh

(I got you back)  
ooh I do now  
(I got you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I got you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I got you back)  
Na na na na  
Tryin' to live without your liege

Was one long uphill fight  
showin' the ministry  
That I knew wrong from right  
Every street you walked on  
you left bloodstains on the ground  
Following your lead  
now I'll never mess around  
Let me tell you now  
Oh Voldie give me one more chance  
(show you I'll obey you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back in the fold)  
Oh Voldie' I was blind to let you down  
(let you down Voldie)  
But not since I see you in the flesh

(I got you back)  
ooh I do now  
(I got you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I got you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I got you back)

Na na na na  
Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh

A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need

Oh just one more chance  
to show you I'll obey you  
baby

baby

baby

baby

baby

baby

(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
Let me serve again

Oh Voldie I was blind to let you down  
But now' days I see you in the flesh

(I got you back)  
Spare me of this pain

(I got you back)  
Gimme back my good name

Oh Voldie I need one more chance ha  
I show ya I'll obey you


	2. Intuition

**Chapter two: Intuition- Dumbledore**  
Song title intuition by Jewel 

Scene: After another macabre attack, Dumbledore reflects on the kind thoughtful boy he once knew…. _In song_

We were as one, Tom  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you'd be good and benign  
Now you want to be evil  
So I'm letting you try  
'Cause I know in my heart, Tom  
Our Bond will never die

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Tom, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh Tommy, 'cause you'll always be my Voldie  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my Voldie

I wont say goodbye, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart, Tom  
Our bond will never end

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh Tommy, 'cause you'll always be my Voldie  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh Tommy, 'cause you'll always be my Voldie

I know that you'll be back, boy  
When you realize that Potter is oh so much stronger

I know that

You'll be right back, Tommy  
Oh Voldie, believe me  
It's only a matter of time

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Tom, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh Tommy, 'cause you'll always be my Voldie

And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh Tommy, 'cause you'll always be my Voldie


	3. Hero

**Chapter three: Hero- Harry**  
Song title Hero by Mariah Carey 

Scene: Awaiting his fate Harry Potter voices his anxiety and desperation…._ In song_

10 o'clock, Friday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally kill a man so much crueler than me.  
His name is Voldie, he's a dark lord with a posse,  
he wears a dark shroud, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when he walks,  
the sky turns black and the demons sing.  
He's comin after me!

Cause he's causin' sufferin'  
lookin for a necktie  
Listenin' to tortured screams  
red flashes in his eyes  
It's like a bad movie  
he's lookin' for me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone save me!"  
As I go on miserably,  
livin as the boy that the Dark Lord wants.

He likes the crucio and I like playing Quidditch  
His repertoire's full of psychopathic hazing machines  
It seems he'd like to rule a pureblood only nation  
He knows the only one whose in his way would be me

And when he walks,  
the sky turns black and the demons sing.  
He's comin after me!

Cause he's causin' sufferin'  
lookin for a necktie  
Listenin' to tortured screams  
red flashes in his eyes

he likes 'em with a sin mask  
Dark convention season pass  
ridun' on a Abraxan  
Does the magic make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
he's lookin' for me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone save me!"  
As I go on miserably,  
livin as the boy that the Dark Lord wants.  
' he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
' he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
' he's the boy that the dark lord wants!

There he goes again  
With bloodstains on his robes and in his hair  
he killed my mum, I wanna be sedated  
All because he thought she wasn't pure-bred

Now I'm learning techniques  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
have to keep my thoughts blocked  
curses flying in my mind  
I can't find a sin mask  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a Nimbus...Nimbus... Nimbus...

It's like a bad movie  
he's lookin' for me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone save me!"  
As I go on miserably,  
livin as the boy that the Dark Lord wants.

'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!

'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
(and he wins again)  
'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
(and he wins again)  
'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!  
'Cause he's the boy that the dark lord wants!


	4. Atomic Dog

**Chapter Four: Atomic Dog- Sirius**  
Song title atomic dog by George Clinton 

Scene: In a moment of intense boredom Sirius praises his animal form…. _In song_

What I'm about to do  
I'm sure nobody expected  
But that's what I do  
Y'all know me  
Know me now?  
I'm about to unleash the Padfoot

Uh uh come on

Here I come  
wizards hold me back  
Tired of holdin back  
I'm about to let the dog attack  
(Who)  
You  
(Oo)  
So get out my way  
It's a new millennium  
It's a brand new day

So bugged out wizards

Thugged out wizards  
I don't really care yo  
All my wizards

I'm about to let the Padfoot out  
Na nanana nananana

Y'all wizards gonna make me  
Unleash the Padfoot  
I know you don't really wanna  
Unleash the Padfoot  
wizards if ya hear me say  
Yeah  
Witches if ya hear me say  
Yeah

So what's the Padfoot

What's the Padfoot

It's when you're tired of  
Holdin your style in  
Slyth'rins got me pissed like a goblin  
So I'm about to switch the species up again

So stand up Minnie  
Hands up Minnie  
I'm about to shake the whole land up Minnie  
We about to let the Padfoot out  
Na nanana nananana

Y'all wizards gonna make me  
Unleash the Padfoot  
I know you don't really wanna  
Unleash the Padfoot  
wizards if ya hear me say  
Yeah  
Witches if ya hear me say  
Yeah

Yeah-yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Ya yeah yeah yeah

Wormtail:

I know y'all cats don't want black to unleash the Padfoot  
Catch me like a rat underneath your wagon  
howlers in a detonator  
I can see you  
And I see you on a respirator  
Y'all cats all know how this one go  
The rat rap guerilla with official flow  
Any beef with my peeps then the wands gon blow  
I'ma lay back for now and let Sirius flow

Yeahhhh

Y'all wizards gonna make me  
Unleash the Padfoot  
I know you don't really wanna  
Unleash the Padfoot  
wizards if ya hear me say  
Yeah  
Witches if ya hear me say  
Yeah

The Padfoot  
2G  
go black wizard what  
Uh huh  
Yo  
I ain't thugged out  
All I'm doin  
Is lettin y'all wizards know  
That I'm about to unleash the Padfoot  
In the year 2G  
(Unleash the Padfoot)  
If ya wit me  
(Unleash the Padfoot)  
Let me see your hands up  
(Yeah)  
Yo wizard what  
(Yeah)  
I'm about to let it go  
(Unleash the Padfoot)  
I'm about to letcha know  
(Unleash the Padfoot)  
Sirius  
2G  
(Yeah)  
Over me  
And you'll see  
(Yeah)  
What


End file.
